Kaira Frey/Relationships
This page is comprised of Kaira Frey's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Parents Mother - Freyja Kaira's relationship with her mother Freyja seems to be alright, but nothing else is known. Father - Forseti : "He may be my father, but he lacks the "father qualities". He wasn't there when Mom and I needed him." : —Kaira about her father, Forseti. Kaira's father is Forseti the God of Justice. She doesn't know much about him having been with her mother all her life. Step-Father - Óðr Kaira and her stepfather Óðr do not get along. Kaira tries to avoid walking into the same place as him. If she does, she tends to stay behind her mother, who won't give Odr crap for saying bad things about her daughter. Aunts & Uncles Kaira has one known uncle, her mother's twin brother, Freyr. Uncle - Freyr : "Uncle Freyr was more of a father than an Uncle. He was always there for me when I needed help and wanted to get away from Óðr." : —Kaira Freyr is Kaira's maternal uncle, her mother's twin brother, and the closest male she'd consider a father-like figure. With Kaira's father out of the picture and the bad relationship she has with her stepfather, Freyr was like the father figure in Kaira's life. When he went missing, it crushed Kaira. Cousins Cousin - Summer Brander : "We may a very...weird yet understanding relationship, it doesn't matter. We're still family and will be there for each other. Even if we don't show it at school." : —Kaira on her cousin, Summer Summer is Kaira's maternal cousin. They have a very...weird yet understanding relationship. Even though they have a somewhat understanding relationship, they mainly stay away from each other during the school year. Grandparents Grandfather - Njörd Njörd is Kaira's maternal grandfather, but her relationship with him is unknown. Siblings Half-Sister - Hnoss Hnoss is one of Kaira's older, maternal, half-sisters. Their relationship is unknown. Half-Sister - Gersimi Gersimi is one of Kaira's older, maternal, half-sisters. Their relationship is unknown. Friends The Valkyrie Squad Kaira has a good relationship with the Valkyrie Squad due to the connection between the current Valkyries and her mother. Due to the relationship with them, Kaira often calls the girls her "cousins" and are some of her besties. Audhild Magicheart Between all the members of the Valkyrie Squad, Kaira is the closest with Audy due to her having magic. The two often train together and help each other out. Liv Mercybringer Kaira pretty much grew up alongside Liv. With their mothers (Eir and Freyja) Goddesses, they met up a lot with the other Norse Gods and Goddesses to talk about things. During that time, Kaira would stay with Liv and play together. Over the years and with Kaira's change in personality, Liv became one of the few that could figure out what Kaira was thinking or feeling. She's also tried helping Kaira with expressing herself better, but that tends to end badly. But, no matter what, Liv stayed by her side. Through Liv, Kaira got to meet Astrid Hedwig, daughter of the Valkyrie Leader, Brunhild. Silje Spearbringer Kaira basically grew up with all the future Valkyries but was closer to Silje to the point where they are almost best friends. Kaira was there when Silje first had the panic attacks. Though it freaked Kaira out and didn't help with her already confusing personality, she was able to calm down and help her friend. With her mother as the Goddess of War, Kaira was trained to use almost any weapon, which often had Silje's mother Geiravör asking Freyja for help on her daughter's lacking weapon skills. Chione Kat Kaira has a very close friendship with her boyfriend's cousin. She adores Chione like a sister and being an only child, it's nice to be near other girls. Moolyn Cow Kaira is on good terms with her boyfriend's cousin, Moolyn. While Kaira doesn't know her well enough to be close friends, she is friends with the girl. Acquaintances Torni Thorson Kaira is not really friends with the child of Thor. They knew each other during the great Norse God meetings their father/mother would attend and thus would see each other there. Only when they came to Ever After High did they really start getting to know each other. Pets Brittany - Kitten Before leaving for the Mythology Program, Freyja gave Kaira a Norwegian Forest kitten who she named Brittany. Instantly the two formed a bond and Kaira was able to express a bit of herself with the kitten. Kaira hates leaving her kitten along and usually has her in a pocket of her backpack allowing the kitten to come to class (despite the teachers saying not too). Copper - Falcon During Mythos Animal Calling, a falcon came to Kaira. She ended up naming him Copper for his coloration. Kaira does not like having his stuck inside his cage all day. Normally, she lets him out every morning allowing him to fly freely and do what he pleases. He always returns at night. Romance Boyfriend - Seth Bomani Kaira met Seth on the first day of school, and unknown to him, it was love at first sight for him too. It was extremely hard for her to do anything since Seth was always on her mind. Eventually, Kaira was approached by Seth who confessed to her about liking her since the start of the school year, which shocked Kaira. After they revealed their feelings, the two began to date. It only took five dates before Seth asked her to be his girlfriend, which Kaira accepted. Kaira loves Seth very much and loves how he is always protective of her. It helps that Seth loves to cuddle with Kaira whenever she is feeling upset or anything. Kaira loves petting Seth's ears and loves how he reacts to it. Enemies Kaira has no known enemies. Groups The Norse Squad TBA Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages